Whatever it Takes
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Daniela Lòpez, Police Officer, ex-military veteran and mother to a 4-year old little girl. Daniela was former CPD and now NYPD Officer. She struggles trying to keep her family safe and protecting her city. When an old friend from her days in the CPD goes missing. She is immediately recruited into the fight to find the officer and bring them home. Crossover with Chicago P.D.
1. Character

_Whatever it Takes_. One that I have had my mind on, for the last couple of weeks. I hope this one is to your liking.

First off, let's get the character biography underway.

* * *

Name: Daniela Lòpez (Formerly Riley)

Age: 24 Years Old

Height: 6 ft 0 ins

Date of Birth: 1st January 1995

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois

Religion: Roman-Catholic

Weight: 135 lbs

Eye Colour: Brown Eyes

Hair: Brown Hair, pulled up into a bun on occasions

Skin Tone: Olive Complexion

Face: Smooth, no distinguishing features.

Sexual Orientation: Lesbian

Family:

Daughter: Gracelyn Antonia Lòpez: June 3rd 2016 – Present

Father: Michael Riley: April 3rd 1965 – 2011

Mother: Amelia Riley (nee. Lòpez): April 9th 1970 – Present

Father-Figure: Hank Voight: March 12th 1960 – Present

Backstory:

A Native of Chicago, Daniela lived in Canaryville. The daughter of a Police Officer and a Doctor, she grew up in a religious and hard-working upbringing. Her father Michael was killed in the line of duty when she was 15. Daniela and her mother changed their last name back to Lòpez which was her maternal side of the family's last name.

She ran away from home at 16 and enlisted in the Army rising to the rank of Sergeant with the 101st Airborne Division served for 4 years, before joining the Chicago Police Department at the age of 20. She served for 3 years at the 21st District in Intelligence, until she was sexually assaulted at the age of 20 years old. The person who assaulted Daniela was never found as a result and to this day, his disappearance is a mystery.

She fell pregnant as a result and gave birth to a baby girl named Gracelyn Antonia Lòpez. Gracelyn after her paternal Grandmother and Antonia after her maternal grandmother and former partner Antonio Dawson who died in her arms.

The only people that know this are her former Sergeant and his team who became a family to her and her mother who helped Daniela after Gracelyn was born. Soon others knew her secret when she began working with the NYPD.

Sergeant Hank Voight managed to pull strings and allow Daniela to transfer to the NYPD working in the 27th Precinct. She moved to Eltingville, Staten Island where her grandmother used to live.

Personality:

Daniela is a dedicated Police Officer and Soldier; she isn't afraid to fight for what is right. A former veteran of the US Army, she utilised her military training to fight for the right causes no matter what. She is fiercely protective of her daughter and will die fighting for her safety.

A skilled and compassionate fighter, she believes in honor and duty.

With only her mother and her old team left, she can rely on them for when she needs them and that she holds them to high esteem. She also trusts selected officers like Thomas Donnelly, Henry Renzulli and Matthew Patterson to be around her daughter as well as their families.

Skills:

Top Marksman, enhanced skills with the Army.

Hand-to-Hand Specialist, enhanced with the Army.

Valued Investigator.

Undercover Specialist.

Speaks Italian

Possessions:

M4A1 Carbine

M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle

SIG Sauer P226

2017 Black Cadillac Escalade (Armor-Plated and Bomb-Proof).

* * *

Please do not slam this. I won't hold it against you, whatever your opinions are.


	2. Blood and Fire

Here's the first chapter to _Whatever it Takes_, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1:

June 21st 2019

70 Wakefield Road, Staten Island, New York City

It was a nice, early and spring-filled day in Staten Island. In the large 2-storey house that had a private section of the beach in Eltingville.

The driveway extended downwards towards the house, there was a small American Flag on the gate outside the driveway, the NYPD and Chicago Police Department decals were in the window as well.

The driveway contained a Black Cadillac Escalade 2017 and a Grey Ford Mondeo 2015. Inside the house there were so many bedrooms, the garden had a stairwell in the middle that went both ways. There was a balcony on the top floor of the house, that overlooked the ocean at night or during the morning.

In one of the many bedrooms, there was Daniela lying in the bedsheets peacefully, Daniela had soft dark brown eyes, brown hair that reached down to her collarbone, she had a bit of muscle on her.

Her bedside cabinet revealed a picture of herself and a little girl that looked exactly her. Another picture revealed Daniela and an older woman with the same features as her, it was her mother Amelia. Her alarm had gone off as it played her favourite song which was, _Rachel Platten – Stand by You_. It had been Daniela's favourite song ever since it came out.

* * *

One Hour Earlier

21st District, Chicago, Illinois

It was a damp and windy day in the Windy City, ironic, you would say.

In this event, it was a slow day at the office for Intelligence, everyone had been catching up on paperwork or meeting up with their CIs, it was too quiet, eerily quiet for Intelligence, there was no laughter, no cracking of a joke amongst them. They had lost two good officers out of their unit, Antonio Dawson who had been killed 2 years ago and Daniela Lòpez, who transferred to the NYPD to protect herself.

Hank Voight had been in his office working through some statistics over the unit when a knock sounded at the door, he looked up to see Jay Halstead as he said, "Everything alright, Halstead?"

"Yeah, you haven't spoken to Ruzek at all, have you?" Jay asked. Hank looked in some confusion as he said, "No, I haven't spoken to him. Not since he went undercover for the Feds."

"Yeah, when was his assignment supposed to have been over?" Jay asked before continuing, "He was supposed to have checked in regularly, this was our case too."

Hank shook his head, "Look, I wish I could tell ya… I was still reluctant to let him work with the Feds. He said he'd be fine… didn't raise a damn doubt. Surely Al's heard from him." "He hasn't, I'm worried about if we blew his cover or he's gone into hiding." Jay said.

"I'll have a talk with the commander about it, see if there was anything, we can find out from their angle…" Hank said in command voice.

"Should I put the word out to Daniela?" Jay asked interrupting Hank.

Hank nodded, "Do what we have to. It's necessary I'll call Daniela… Have Al try Ruzek's father." "Yes Sarge." Jay said in response.

* * *

Hank pulled his phone out of his pocket and found Daniela's number, then he looked at the picture of herself and Gracelyn as he smiled wondering how the López family was since they moved to New York City.

He dialled the phone number and waited for it to be answered as it was answered instantly, _"Morning Sarge… you sure have a lousy sense of timing…" _"Disturb you, did I?" Hank asked.

Daniela snorted, _"I was just changing into my uniform getting ready to leave…" _"Sorry kid. Listen, while you're on, you haven't spoken to Ruzek have you?" Hank asked.

"_Did he hurt Burgess? If he did, I'll skin him alive!" _Daniela growled out. Hank could have sworn he heard a gun cocking in the background as he asked with confusion, "Him and Burgess back together?!" _"Yeah, you didn't know?"_ Daniela asked.

"_I had a suspicion and then he told me that she wanted to give him a 2__nd__ chance."_ Daniela said. Hank chuckled, "How long ago was this?" _"A month ago, since then… I assume things were going cosily well." _Daniela replied struggling.

"Well, if you hear from him… can you do a check up on him?" Hank asked. Daniela says, _"Sure, but I'll need to know where he is…"_

"He's undercover for the Feds… I didn't get a lot of info about the operation they wanted Adam for… I'm assuming something's gone wrong…" Hank said worriedly.

"_I'll try and find out… but I can't promise anything… I gotta go, Sarge. I've got to get to the 27__th__."_ Daniela said walking to the front door.

"See ya kid… Let me know what you find out." Hank said as he put the phone down.

He rubbed his tired eyes as a headache started to form and it was getting to be a painful one.

* * *

Soon Al appeared at the door and said, "Hey… There's been no response from Ruzek. I left 2 messages… he hasn't called back. What's Daniela said?"

"She hasn't heard from him… Only time she did… it concerned Burgess and Him getting back together." Hank asked. Alvin looked surprised, "I didn't see that coming."

Hank grunted, "You and me both, anything from Bob at the 26th?" "I checked with him… nada. The only time he spoke to Adam was before the Op, he was fine as always." Alvin said.

Hank nodded as he said, "I'm heading out for a minute… call if we have a case on our hands." "Yeah, you got it." Alvin responded.

* * *

27th Precinct, Manhattan, New York

Daniela was at the precinct leaving the briefing room, she stood next to one of her good friends in Thomas Donnelly IV. The pair were considered good friends due to their service in the US Army and the fact the pair had daughters of their own, today Daniela was partnered up with Thomas for the day.

"How's Gracelyn?" Thomas asked curiously. Daniela smirked, "She's doin' really well, how's your Danielle?"

Thomas chortled, "Said she wants to take up Ballet. Kate thinks it'll do her some good, but I don't know what to do." "You gotta let 'em grow, take on activities that'll help them to grow." Daniela said learning from her own years of experience.

"You always know what to say, don't you?" Thomas says. Daniela then said, "I've been a parent for 4 years, it's really easy, you've just got to trust your child."

"I know." Thomas said.

Thomas had gone to pick up two radio communication devices as he noticed Daniela's solemn expression as he said, "You okay? Somethin's off with ya?"

"It's an old friend of mine from Chicago, he's gone missing. He's a cop." Daniela said reluctantly.

Thomas formed a saddening expression as he said, "Sorry to hear…" "I've lost a lot of people in my life… my Dad, my comrades from the war and my partner in my own arms… every death I've seen, it should be easy for me to deal with."

"I've had it rough comin' back from combat… it never gets easy. Me being in the Rangers I still can't find a way to forget… this is all seared into our brains… no matter how tough you are… no matter what we do… we just gotta make it to the other side and ride out the fight for as long as we can." Thomas said.

Daniela shook her head, "Spoken like a true soldier… my buddy Jay would like you…" "He served?" Thomas asked purely out of interest. Daniela nods, "Army Rangers, 3/75th."

"Sounds like a man worthy of havin' a conversation with." Thomas says.

Soon the radio goes off, _"10-13 Officer needs assistance at Chambers St Station. Unit to handle?" _

Daniela and Thomas share a nod, "27-Alpha, show us responding to the Chambers Street Station."

Thomas drove to the scene as he turned on the sirens, the latest bulletin had come in saying that officers were in a gun battle at the Chambers Street Station, suspects were armed and dangerous.

* * *

They arrived at the station as Daniela said, "Grab a long gun!"

Thomas raced to the trunk as he grabbed two M4 Carbines as he said, "Ready?" "Take point, Ranger." Daniela ordered.

The pair kept their weapons up as they heard the gunfire rattle around closely as the pair saw 2 police officers pinned down by the enemy fire as Thomas shouted, "NYPD! HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!"

Soon the criminals started shooting at the newly arrived officers as Thomas moved towards the officer on the right side who was firing an AR-15 as he said, "How bad?!"

"Shit-show out there! One of our people tried to circle around and hit 'em on the side, I think they got wounded. Swann's hit, he's losing blood." The officer known as Bacciarelli said.

Two shots hit the cover where Bacciarelli and Donnelly were at as Thomas returned fire before saying, "How many bad guys?!" "We got 2 of 'em so far, there's another 10 still there."

Bacciarelli took a peek round his right side seeing the train track was clear as he said, "If you move on their left flank me and your partner can hold 'em here." "Bottle 'em up… buy me time to move." Thomas instructed.

"I was Marines for 18-years. Don't doubt me." Bacciarelli said.

Thomas laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it…"

Thomas shouted to Daniela, "López! Cover me, I'm makin' a move, you and Bacciarelli bottle 'em up!"

"Waitin' on you!" Daniela said. Thomas reloaded his M4 shouting, "COVER FIRE!"

Bacciarelli and Daniela open fired on the opposite side of the station allowing Thomas to move quickly and without drawing attention to himself.

Thomas took a small peek at the other side as he laughed, "Suck it." Thomas came out of cover and started shooting at the targets, taking them down with ease and precision.

* * *

By the end, it was all clear as Thomas did a double-check for all targets as he said, "All clear!"

Daniela nods to Thomas as she says, "_Mano Ensangrentada._ Why ain't I surprised?"

Bacciarelli looks surprised before saying, "Who's _Mano _what-now?" "Drug cartel in Mexico, bastards have a habit of eliminating targets and causin' a little chaos… killed a buddy of mine's father." Thomas growls.

"These guys show no mercy obviously." Bacciarelli says. Daniela nods, "Damn right. They keep comin' like persistent bastards."

Thomas then says, "You encountered these guys?" "Two times, since I've been on the job." Bacciarelli said a little out of breath.

Thomas then says, "You held your own out there, it true you were Marines?" "18-years. Henry Bacciarelli. Call me Hank both of ya's." Hank introduced himself.

Thomas shook his hand saying, "Thomas Donnelly. Army Rangers 2014-18." "PC's kid, right?" Hank asked knowing he heard the name Donnelly before.

"Damn right, Irish-Italian heritage for me." Thomas said.

Hank chuckled, "Good to meet ya, _amica."_

Hank turned to Daniela who introduced herself, "Daniela López, 101st Airborne 11-15. Latina-Irish heritage. I've seen you before. You live on Staten Island, right?"

"Eltingville, 80 Wakefield Road Staten Island." Hank said shyly.

Daniela's expression widens as she says, "Nice to meet ya, Hank. We best get moving back to the job. Come on rookie."

Thomas rolls his eyes as he says, "I'm not much of a rookie." "You're my partner, what I say goes. Repeat it?"

"What you say goes." Thomas says like a scolded child.

* * *

The 2 officers move back up the stairs as Daniela says, "He lives next to me…" "Who that Bacciarelli guy?"

"Yeah, he's next door to me down at Wakefield road… house with the gate and the pool in the front yard." Daniela says explaining her side.

"Never knew that. What else do you know?" Thomas asks.

Daniela asks, "Ever heard of the Bacciarelli Marine that went MIA after WW2 ended?" "Nobody knew what happened. Some say he died. Others say he was kidnapped by the Soviets after the war ended." Thomas said remembering.

"Well that is him… that's the long-lost hero of the Pacific." Daniela explained to Thomas.

Thomas stopped short of putting the guns in the squad car as he said, "No way… get the hell out of town."

"You gotta be friggin' kiddin' how'd you know?" Thomas asks in shock, once again.

Daniela laughed, "Matt and Henry know him… he was in yours and Hank's academy class when you joined up for training."

"Didn't see that comin', did I?" Thomas asks. Daniela laughs at him more as she says, "You're stupid."

Thomas glares at her in annoyance as he gets into the squad car before flipping off Daniela in a joking manner.

* * *

On the other side of the street, someone is watching Daniela and her partner. Just as the squad car prepares to move, the silver Audi moves, the driver keeps up the pace with them, trying to get used to New York City. The man wore a plaid shirt, green bomber jacket and a pair of boots, he also wore a pair of sunglasses on his head, his shirt had day old blood, he was bleeding.

He had a gun in his ankle holster. 2 expended gun shells sat next to his left boot.

Back in the squad car, Thomas was keeping an eye on their 6 trying to determine what the Silver Audi's game was.

Thomas then said, "Don't look, but that silver Audi's following us like we've done somethin' wrong." "It stays on us for one more block, let's confront him…" Daniela said.

"Copy." Thomas said.

They continue to take occasional glances at the silver Audi trying to figure out what it's doing as Thomas says, "Let's just take 'em and see what's goin' on?"

"Screw it, let's just do this the hard way." Daniela pulled over to an empty side space as Thomas got out of the vehicle and approached as he said, "Cover me."

Thomas walked up to the silver Audi as he knocked on the window and said, "Hello sir… can you roll down the window?"

The man complies as he says, "Somethin' the problem, officer?" "You've been following us for the last 3 blocks since Chambers Street Station… so you're either a threat to us or there's somethin' you need help with… Licence and registration, please?" Thomas rants.

The man tries to dodge the smirk as he obliges to the request pulling out a driver's licence and a gun licence as he hands it over to Thomas before saying, "My registration seems to have been lost in the vehicle, sir… I've been on a long drive for the past 6 hours."

"Where you comin' from?" Thomas asks as he takes the licence that says 'Adam Ruzek.'

"Northbridge, Massachusetts. I was workin' at Hartfeld University." Adam says.

Thomas nods, "Thank you for being honest with me. Can you take the sunglasses off?"

Adam takes the sunglasses off as Daniela's jaw drops in shock as she says, "ADAM?!"

Adam looks to see his old friend Daniela as he says, "This is awkward."

* * *

'_Adam's in trouble' _what'll happen next? Like what you see so far?

Please like and review at the bottom. Thank you so much.


	3. Who's This?

Whatever it Takes Chapter 2, coming at you hard and fast. Hope you guys are ready.

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Thomas nods, "Thank you for being honest with me. Can you take the sunglasses off?"_

_Adam takes the sunglasses off as Daniela's jaw drops in shock as she says, "ADAM?!"_

_Adam looks to see his old friend Daniela as he says, "This is awkward."_

* * *

"Adam Ruzek! You son of a bitch!" Daniela's anger surged to the point of breaking beyond the mental barrier.

Thomas was seriously confused as Adam said, "Officer, please keep her away from me… because I know she'll kick my ass and then some."

"I ain't gettin' involved, boyo. It's all your shit show. Sorry bud." Thomas chuckled as Daniela walked over and pulled Adam out of the car.

Daniela did a body search on Adam as she found her gun before saying, "Do professors carry guns on campus?"

"Actually, I'm a security guard on campus. How's that?" Adam explained.

Daniela did an examination and saw a blood stain on his plaid shirt before saying with a concerned tone, "How bad?" "It's a day old. I bandaged it up… but I've been runnin' a fever. I think it got re-opened." Adam whispered to Daniela's ear.

"Have you called Voight or Al?" Daniela asked trying to determine if he had done so.

Adam shook his head, "I haven't, not yet anyway. I need somewhere to lay low. I think my phone's bugged." "Meet me at 425th Broome Street, my mother runs a practice there. No questions asked. Go there." Daniela orders Adam.

Adam nods, "I owe you one. Promise you'll call Voight." "I give my word." Daniela promises.

Daniela turns to Thomas and says, "Tommy… We need to let Ruzek go." "We can't let him go." Thomas says.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I need you to do this for me." Daniela pleads with Thomas.

Thomas nods, "Dammit, I'm not happy about this. But please for explain. For my sake, Dani." "I will Tommy." Daniela says.

Daniela nods to Ruzek and says, "Get to 425 Broome Street, my mother's there now." "Thanks." Adam said as he got back into the car.

* * *

Daniela and Thomas got back into the squad car; they drove in tensioned silence throughout the whole way back.

They had their interviews with the shooting team. Thomas was waiting for his partner when she came out of the room, they had interviewed her as he said, "Let's go for a talk."

Thomas guided her to an interview room as Daniela closed the door behind her before saying, "I know your angry about this…"

Thomas grabbed her by the throat as he said, "I didn't know you liked lettin' people get off the hook especially with gunshot wounds. You got 2 minutes to explain what's goin' on before I become less of a gentleman that I am now."

Daniela nods as Thomas let go of her throat as she says, "The man Adam Ruzek, he's a police officer in Chicago, Illinois. We were in the same team together for 2 years before I left Chicago. Me and him were family. Our whole team were family. All of that came to an end when somebody got pissed off about the man who raped me."

"Which lead to Gracelyn, right?" Thomas asked.

Daniela nodded, "My Sergeant Hank Voight, pulled strings with the NYPD to allow me be a cop. He was a father to me after my Dad died. He cares about his team and we held trust and honor. When I left. It broke everyone's heart."

"What happened after that?" Thomas asked.

Daniela says, "You pretty much know the whole story."

"Why's Ruzek here?" Thomas asks. Daniela says, "My Sergeant informed me today, that Adam was undercover for the Feds for some time. Some unknown reason, his cover must've been blown we don't know why. I'm hoping to get answers as to who had done this, so that we can bring some hell of our own."

"You got it. Ruzek said you needed to call your Sergeant to update him about the news." Thomas remembers. Daniela nods, "I need to do this alone. Can you cover for me?"

"You have my support." Thomas says.

* * *

Thomas leaves the room as Daniela gets out her phone and begins to input Hank Voight's number.

The phone rings for a little while until it picks up with Hank answering, "_Any word on Ruzek?"_ "I found Ruzek, he's in New York. He went to my mother's private practice to be helped. Hank, there's somethin' else?"

"_What else?"_ Hank asks.

"He was shot in the abdomen, pretty badly. There may be a chance his cover got blown to the four winds." Daniela says.

"_Alright, I'll gather the team. We're heading to New York on the next flight out. Dani, there's somethin' you should know." _

Daniela heard the tone of voice he used, she knew something was wrong and it get her on the alert as she said, "What's wrong, Hank?"

Hank took a deep breath on the other end of the phone, _"Kelton's coming after us. He's got everyone on his firing line. He must have put Ruzek in harm's way… that cop you went after when he assaulted you. It was his son." _

Daniela smirked knowing Kelton was like that, soon she saw that Kelton himself was calling as she said, "Speak of the devil, Kelton's calling… I'll speak to you in a minute, Sarge."

Daniela pressed answer on her phone as she said, "Brian Kelton… if you've come to warn me, you're coming for me… save your breath you're not gonna stop me."

Kelton laughed humorously on the other end, _"Ever so brave, Officer Lòpez. Shame that Officer Ruzek found out too late."_ "Don't worry. There's nothin' you're gonna achieve today." Daniela said gritting her teeth.

"_I wouldn't be so sure about it, your daughter Gracelyn. I wonder how far you'll go to keep her safe." _Kelton mocked.

Kelton tightened her fist into a ball before she said, "I'm gonna say this… if you come after me… You have no idea the hell that's about to rain down on you… I'll bring a war to your door and I won't be afraid to kick it in and put a bullet in your head."

"_I look forward to it, my dear. You have a nice day."_ Kelton said before he ended the phone call.

* * *

Daniela looked seriously ill, she worried about her daughter necessarily. Now that fear was heightened to the very top. she pulled out a number and called it as she said, "Hi Kate, it's me. I need a favour from you…" _"Hey, Daniela, what's up? Is everythin' okay?" _Kate asked.

"Could Gracelyn stay with you and Danielle, there's some trouble goin' on and I need you to look after her. Can you do it for me?" Daniela nodded.

"_Whatever you need from me. I'll do it. You've got my word."_ Kate said confidently. Daniela smiled with pride,"Thanks Kate. I owe you one."

Daniela ended the call before walking back out to the room, she changed into her off-duty clothing before walking outside, Thomas joined her as he said, "I'll drive you to doctor's practice on 425 Broome Street."

"Thanks for the save. I understand what your trying to do. Your family means a lot. So does my family, I'll protect 'em to my last breath." Daniela replied.

"Kate called and said you asked her to keep Gracelyn with her… somethin' on your mind?" Thomas asked.

Daniela nodded and explained that her old team's enemy came back to target them as she said, "So now, this guy's gunnin' for me and I'd rather keep Gracelyn away from the firing line." "Your team make a habit of pissing people off?" Thomas asked hypothetically.

Daniela shoots him a look as he says, "Forget I asked."

* * *

Daniela laughs as the pair get into Thomas's truck heading for 425 Broome Street. They walked down the stairs into a basement where an operating table and an old sink were seen, there was Daniela's mother Amelia who was working on Adam Ruzek as he saw both Daniela and Thomas as he said, "Hey Daniela! I hope we're okay, now that you're gonna kill me!"

"If I was goin' to kill you. I'd have done it already and buried your body in the river without batting an eye." Daniela teased. Adam nodded, "You haven't changed a bit, Dani."

Amelia chuckled, "She's still the same dear Daniela you've known."

Adam laughed as he looked at Thomas before saying, "Adam Ruzek." "Thomas Donnelly. So, you're the guy that went UC." Thomas enquired.

"I was until somebody blew my cover. When I found whoever did it. I'm gettin' payback of my own." Adam said with determination and a grunt in his tone.

Daniela rolled her eyes, "Not in your condition. You're runnin' a fever, you're staying at my house tonight. No arguments." "Fine, I'll stay at yours. As long as it's okay with your mother." Adam said looking at Amelia.

"Daniela's friends are my family. Just don't bring my Granddaughter or any other child into it." Amelia said with a sweet, but serious smile on her face.

"Deal. Voight knows where I am?" Adam asked. Daniela nods, "The team is on their way to New York, everyone is on their way. Do you know about Kelton gunnin' for everybody?"

* * *

Adam nods, "Yeah, right before I went UC, he started to send people after us. Burgess and I nearly got killed. Upton, nearly got tortured but Atwater saved her ass. Halstead, Olinsky and Platt have staved off anybody that tried a move on 'em."

"Kelton's screwing with the wrong team. He's comin' after me, now. I had to hand off Gracelyn to someone who'd keep her safe. Someone outed you out, right?" Daniela asked.

Adam nods, "Somebody did. All I know is that the NYPD had put in two officers to at the same time as me."

Thomas raised an eyebrow as he said, "Who were the guys?"

"Detectives Ramsey and Benelli. Both were still alive last I saw 'em but after that I don't know. I wish I knew more, guys, I'm sorry." Adam said.

* * *

Soon a new voice said, "Got nothin' to be sorry for, kid."

Hank Voight appeared in the doorway as Daniela nodded towards the man who was her godfather as she said, "Hi Uncle Hank. You okay?" "Should be askin' you that, kid." Hank said with a smile.

Thomas noticed the man in his 50s, wearing a leather jacket, plaid shirt, short grey hair and blue jeans.

Daniela smiles saying, "Sergeant Voight, meet Thomas Donnelly of the NYPD. The fourth generation."

Hank Voight nodded as he shook Thomas's hand saying, "Hank Voight. I knew your old man. Me and Alvin Olinsky both did."

"I never knew that. I managed to find him again. Last month." Thomas said.

Hank smiled, "I'm glad to hear that news, Thomas." Thomas nodded, "I've heard a lot about you, Sargent, quite the cop."

Hank laughed, "You've no idea." He turned to Ruzek and said, "You alright?"

"Nothin' that won't heal, got shot, have a fever. I'm out of the field for a couple days." Adam said. Hank nods turning to Amelia and said, "Still got your magic."

"I never lost my talented skills with a scalpel, care to try?" Amelia asked. Hank chuckled, "You wish."

Daniela gagged saying, "Children are in a room." Thomas and Adam suppress grins spreading their faces. As Hank says, "You're not too old to be punished."

Adam sniggers as he says, "Sarge, I assume that Intelligence is all here."

"They are. Kelton's started to hit us hard. He's threatened Daniela and Gracelyn. Everyone's got their families all safe." Hank said.

"Gracelyn's with my family and friends. They'll protect her. You can bet my ass on it." Thomas says.

Hank nods towards Thomas as he says, "How much has Ruzek told you?"

"2 NYPD Cops went undercover with Ruzek at the same time, so what is goin' on, is there some UC operation between both departments?" Thomas said.

Hank looked over to Adam who said, "All I know is that the Feds were ones running point. When those 2 detectives got involved. I started getting mysterious, that's when I started realised that the Feds weren't involved."

"Then who is pulling the strings in this operation?" Hank asked aloud.

None of the officers had an answer as Daniela said, "I think we should all get some rest. We all need fresh heads."

Everyone nods as they all exit the basement.

* * *

Daniela walks back to the 27th Precinct, she hops into her SUV heading back to her house in Staten Island. Soon somebody follows her in a black SUV from behind.

Daniela rests her hand on the window, as she glances at the window, she sees a car following her. She slightly becomes paranoid and starts to worry, she turns a corner and 3 more SUVs begin to follow her.

She mutters, "Buddy, you picked the wrong night to cross me."

* * *

Daniela's being followed by somebody, who's the threat?

Hope you are all enjoying this story. Please like and review.


	4. A New Enemy

Daniela's being followed! Who are they and what do they want?

Read to find out y'all.

* * *

Chapter 3:

On I-478, Brooklyn, New York

Those SUVs had been following closely behind Daniela for the last hour, she couldn't take another minute of it. She finally drew them into the abandoned warehouse district. The 4 SUVs had kept pace with her. she pulled into a stop and readied her M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle. She loaded a 20-round magazine as she smirked saying, "Come closer, boys. You're about to get what's comin' to ya!"

The men held assault rifles in their hands as they approached the vehicle calmly. But Daniela lifted up the trunk door and killed the closest 4, she turned her weapon to automatic and killed as many as she could before turning to her sidearm before shooting the other 2 in the legs, before putting a beating on their asses.

She stared down at the pair before dragging them into a section of a warehouse, she bounded their hands and legs together.

* * *

She poured a bucket of dirty water onto the prisoners as she said, "That'll get you awake. Now… You boys are goin' to help me with a problem I'm having. You lie and I'll kill you slowly."

"If we…tell you the…truth?" one of the guys had said as he spluttered water.

Daniela grinned, "I'll let you go free. As long as you stay out of my city or I'll show you another side of me that you aren't goin' to like. You got me?"

"Crystal." The 2 men said as they gained control of their breathing.

"Good. Now why were you following me?" Daniela leaned in close to one of the guys faces.

The pair shared a look at each other before the one on the left had said, "We were asked to kidnap you. Or at least try to ambush you, it didn't work because you got the upper hand on us all." "Did I?" Daniela faked a shocked expression before it turned into an emotionless laugh.

"Who are you working for?" Daniela asked.

"We work independently…" the man said. Daniela knew the man was lying as she slapped him to the ground and kicked him in the ribs when she heard a loud _crack!_

She grinned as the man groaned out in pain saying, "We're tellin' the truth." Daniela shook her head as she pulled out her bayonet and plunged it into the man's lung before threatening, "You don't want to screw with me. The last person that fucked with me. They ended up dead. Anyone who screws with me, they'll get what's comin' to 'em. If you wanna live, start talking."

"Some guy… his name was Kelton. Kelton wants you dead and he isn't afraid to get to your family. Including your daughter. He'll go for your friends as well." the man on the left said this time, struggling to breath because of the knife plunged into his lung.

"Who else is there?" Daniela asked.

"What are you talkin' about?" the man on the right said. Daniela growled out, "Who are you really working for?"

"Hydra." The man on the left groaned out softly.

* * *

Daniela's eyebrow rose in interest as she said, "Who's Hydra?" "A ghost tale." the left-sided man said.

"The real truth. Who's Hydra? What are their agenda and what are they?" Daniela asked.

Both men kept silent as Daniela got impatient, she walked over to the wounded man on the left and pulled out the knife before cutting his throat which killed him as she said to the man on the right saying, "Your friend proved talkative. But he didn't give me what I want… you talk, I'll let you go. Refuse to talk and I'll kill you without blinking for a second."

"Alright, alright. Hydra's an organisation. They were founded during World War 2, they're an elite group founded by some Americans that didn't believe in what we stood for." The man said. Daniela looked in confusion, "They believe in peace? They don't believe the wars we fought were worth the sacrifice paid to keep people safe?"

"Yeah, that was the big idea. Ideals was founded on the belief that we were better staying out of the war America fought. They believed in wanting every bad thing that happened to actually happen. If we didn't fight the war, we'd have been conquered, people woulda died. No one, not even us would be able to live with the same values that we pride ourselves upon today." The man said brokenly.

"Is this all you know?" Daniela asked. The man nodded.

Daniela nodded and cut the binds on the man's wrists as he asked, "You're lettin' me go?"

"You stalked me. You tried to kill me as well, how can I trust you won't come after me or my family?" Daniela narrowed her eyes at the guy.

The man shook his head, "I won't do it." "I can't take that chance. That's why these gentlemen are goin' to take care of you." Daniela said pointing her thumb to Hank Voight and Alvin Olinsky as she said, "Meet Voight and Olinsky, two gentlemen that don't take kindly to their own being threatened. Cross that line, God ain't helpin' ya."

"We got it covered from here, kid. We'll take care of this trouble-maker." Olinsky said. Daniela smiled, "Thanks Uncle Al. I appreciate it."

"What are you goin' to tell the cops?" Hank asked.

Daniela shrugged, "I'll tell 'em that I came across a gang and they tried to kill me instantly. They shoot at me. I kill them, plain and simple."

Hank smiles, "I think we rubbed off on you too much." "Oh, you didn't, Uncle Hank. I best get goin' don't leave a mess." Daniela warns them.

Hank and Alvin nod as Daniela leaves the warehouse. They instantly turn back to him and perform their unique brand of justice on him.

* * *

Daniela had made it home back to Staten Island pulling into the parking space at her house. She saw Thomas's black pickup truck sitting in the driveway. Obviously, it had been waiting for her since the end of the day. She then saw Hank Bacciarelli pulling into his driveway as he said, "Hey Hank."

"Hey Daniela. Just saw Thomas pulling into your driveway, why's he here?" Hank asked.

"He's lookin' after my daughter. It's a bit of a long story. I hope this isn't interrupting you at all?" Daniela asked in a bit of worry.

Hank shook his head with a smile, "No worries at all, I understand the need for family to be kept safe of course because of the growing threat. Nobody else has shown up here as well. So that's some good news."

"What'd you do, stand at the window with a gun?" Daniela teased.

Hank laughed, "Maybe…"

Daniela shook her head as she walked into the house. There was the smell of apple pie that hit her nose as she saw Gracelyn sitting with a pie that she was eating as she said, "Mama!" "Hey sweetheart. Is that my apple pie?" Daniela said with a teasing smile.

Gracelyn looked down at the slice of pie as she said, "Uncle Tommy gave it to me!"

"I thought that was our little secret, lil' one." Thomas said hurt by the shock betrayal.

Daniela laughed before saying in a sing-song voice, "Shoulda asked me before you gave it to her."

Thomas stuck his tongue out at her as he laughed. Daniela cocked her head to the side as she said, "Were you good for Uncle Tommy?"

"Yes, Mama. I did as you said and was very kind towards the Donnelly family." Gracelyn said.

Daniela smiled, "Good to hear, sweetie. Finish your pie and I'll get a story ready for you." "Okay, Mama." Gracelyn said.

Thomas smiled as he said, "I'm not needed, am I?" "No, you can go. Thank you for bringing her back and giving her a little food." Daniela responded.

Thomas nods, "She ate quite a bit at the house. My _Nonna _and Kate have been busy." "Well, the Italian and Irish matriarch superpower comes into play." Daniela said.

"Well I best be goin'. You have a good night, Dani." Thomas said as he exited the house. Daniela nodded and shut the door behind him.

* * *

She walked back inside to see Gracelyn eat her pie. Daniela picked up the plate and washed it before drying it and putting it back in the cupboard.

Gracelyn came into the kitchen as she said, "Mommy, I'm all ready for bed." Gracelyn wore her Captain America pyjamas that had said, _"Mommy's little Superhero."_

Daniela laughed before saying, "Come on, superhero, I'll read you a story."

Daniela picked out 'Goodnight Moon' for a story as Gracelyn asked, "Mommy, why don't I have a Daddy?"

Daniela froze for a minute before saying, "Uh… sweetheart, you know that I was a soldier, right?" "Yeah." Gracelyn replied.

Daniela nods, "Well, it's complicated, I thought I fell in love with someone. But… he just used me…" "Why?" Gracelyn asked.

"I don't have an answer for that. I guess love makes you view a person differently. But if you find the right person that you trust and know is good. Then you know you've found the right person that'll stand by you to the day's end." Daniela explained wanting to hide the truth from her daughter as to why there is nobody in the picture.

"Will I ever have another parent?" Gracelyn asked.

Daniela nodded, "I'm sure you will."

Daniela had begun to read the story to Gracelyn who listened intently before she fell asleep at the end of the story. Daniela checked she was asleep before turning to the door. She smiled at her child before saying, "_Buenas noches cariño dulces sueños._"

* * *

She then walked down the stairs as she saw Adam and her mother Amelia sneak through the door as she said, "She's asleep, keep it down."

Adam and Amelia nodded as Adam said, "Mind if I sleep down here tonight?"

"There's a room on this floor, I'll prepare it for you, then I'll head to bed myself." Amelia said. Adam nodded, "Thank you, Mrs Lòpez."

Amelia nodded before heading to fix up the guest room.

Daniela nodded to the living room as Adam followed her in as he said, "Somethin' up?"

"What were you up to in Hartfeld, Massachusetts?" Daniela questioned. Adam looked at her with his hands in his pockets as he said, "I was undercover infiltrating a terrorist organisation…"

"This terror organisation named Hydra?" Daniela asked with a smirk. Adam looked in shock as he said, "How… How'd you know?"

"I got ambushed by some freelancer assholes workin' for Kelton. Someone obviously wants me dead and Hydra's looking at me. Whatever you know, tell me now because if someone is comin' after me, you better step up." Daniela ranted.

Adam muttered running hands through his hair as he said, "I'm only tellin' you because of Gracelyn's safety. Kelton's workin' for Hydra, there were multiple murders, murders that we didn't understand and what the connection was. Hydra's more connected than we understand."

"How connected?" Daniela asked.

Adam shrugged, "I wish I knew. I'm sorry."

Daniela nodded, "Thanks for tellin' me. You'll be okay on your own?" "Yeah, you got it. Plus, I learned from the best in terms of protecting somebody." Adam said.

Daniela chuckled as she said, "Night, Adam." "Night, Dani." Adam responded.

Daniela headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

The next afternoon, Daniela was on patrol at the Upper Side of Manhattan, keeping watch over the upper-side when she heard somebody say, "Excuse me, officer?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" Daniela asked. The woman smiles, she had long wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes whilst she wore a black patterned top and black skinny jeans.

"Do you know where I can find the Staten Island Ferry?" the blonde asks. Daniela smiles, "If you take a Taxi to Lower Manhattan. You'll need to find the Whitehall Ferry Terminal. It's at 4 South Street, Manhattan. The ferry will take you to 1 Bay Street, Staten Island at St. George Ferry Terminal."

The blonde smiles, "Thank you, officer. You don't mind if I ask somethin'?"

"Depends what the question is?" Daniela asks. The blonde runs a hand through her hair as she says, "Aren't you too hot to be a cop?"

Daniela blushes and says, "You're also hot, you're not alone in this as well." the blonde blushes as she says, "Thank you for helping me, Officer." "Sure thing." Daniela smiling.

The blonde leaves as Daniela hears her radio bleep.

"_27-Bravo…"_ the radio goes off.

* * *

54th Precinct, Bronx, New York

At the precinct, an old sedan pulled up in front of the precinct, a pair of nice shoes stepped out of the car, the full appearance of the person wore a rumpled suit, the tie was tightened up. His NYPD badge glistened off the sunlight, the man had dark complexion, dark brown eyes and a widow's peak hairstyle at the lowest grade possible.

He closed the car door before walking inside, he put one hand inside his suit pocket, every NYPD Officer looked in shock as they murmured amongst themselves.

"_Hoooly, it's him…"_

"_That's the Lieutenant of the NYPD Intelligence Division."_

The plain-clothes Lieutenant stopped at the desk as he said, "Sergeant, is Lieutenant Fuller upstairs in his office?"

"Yes Sir, Lieutenant Leiter. Should I call up?" the Sergeant asked.

"Thank you for the offer, Sergeant. At-ease." The cocky Lieutenant known as Leiter said as he headed up to the Major Case squad floor.

* * *

Once up there, Lieutenant Leiter looked around the squad room as he spotted a young detective sitting at his desk doing paperwork, dark hair and blue eyes. He wore a plaid shirt with blue jeans and a pair of boots.

Lieutenant Leiter looked on with a smile before he turned to the Lieutenant's office as he knocked on the door before entering.

Lieutenant Fuller looked up and said, "Felix. Felix Leiter, what you doin' here?" "Thought I'd check in on my oldest friend. Is that a crime?" Felix joked.

Fuller laughed as he shook his old friend's hand. He then said, "How's Shannon?" "She's well. So are the kids as well." Felix said.

Fuller nodded, "That's some good news." "While, I am down here. I do need a request from you…" Felix said.

"What's the request? Because if you're asking me to go undercover again… you'd be crap outta luck. Too old now."

"I know that… I need some help with a UC Operation and I need your best detective for this…" Felix said.

"Like you picked out Detective Benelli from the precinct. I still haven't got her back…" Fuller said with a firm expression. Felix nods, "Thing is… we seem to have lost contact with our officer. It's bad news on all sides. We don't know if she's dead or whether she is alive."

"I hate losin' my best and brightest to you. But you were my oldest friend for 20 years. We went through hell together on a dozen occasions. But for you I will lend you one of my people." Fuller said.

"Who's your best man?" Felix said.

Fuller pulled up a file handing it over to Felix as he said, "Detective Alex Joy… Decorated US Navy SEAL, been a cop since 2012, 3 years as a beat cop, 4 as a detective in Major Cases. Highly recommended to go onto another unit in the NYPD. He's the best I can offer."

"Impressive operator. Married?" Felix asked. Fuller nodded, "Yeah, he's married."

Felix nods, "I'd like to talk to him?"

"One moment." Fuller said as he headed out to collect the detective.

* * *

A moment later, Fuller came back into the office with Alex Joy who stood to attention and saluted as Alex said, "Detective Alex Joy, reporting as ordered. Sir." "At ease, Detective. Quite a record I'm lookin' at." Felix said nodding with approval.

"Some of my earlier actions were frowned upon. But in any case. I do what is necessary to protect this city." Alex said.

Felix smiled, "How'd you like to go undercover for the NYPD against a terror organisation?" "Sounds like Christmas to me, Lieutenant. Who am I goin' up against?" Alex asked.

"Terror organisation named Hydra. Two officers went undercover and we lost all contact with 'em. One of 'em was a detective named Benelli who you worked alongside?" Felix explained as he ended with a question.

"I knew Benelli. We were good friends when I was in the SEALs and throughout the NYPD. Fought through a helluva deal together." Alex said.

"I need the best operative there is… op's yours if you want it." Felix offered.

"I'll need to talk it over with my wife, Lieutenant. I don't want secrets to be kept between us. It's a hazard and one I take personally in this business." Alex said with concerns.

"Take the time to tell her. she deserves to know and loyalty is somethin' that I look for in my unit." Felix says. Alex nods, "I've heard of you, Lieutenant and I know what type of officer you are. You've got my full respect. Is there anything else?"

"If you accept the job, I'll brief you further on the op." Felix says as he stands up to leave the room.

* * *

**English to Spanish Translation:**

Goodnight Sweetheart sweet dreams - _Buenas noches cariño dulces sueños_

* * *

Alex Joy's asked to go undercover to find two NYPD Officers. What will happen next time?


End file.
